


Beautiful Breeder

by heeroluva



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Cervix Penetration, Dehumanization, F/M, For Science!, Impregnation, Large Cock, Large insertions, Medical Experimentation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Objectification, Other, Size Kink, So much come, Spitroasting, gaping, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: When Shepard said she wanted to help the Krogan, this isn't what she had in mind.





	Beautiful Breeder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).



Zrok watches the ongoings carefully, occasionally glancing at the monitors to check that Shepard’s vitals are within acceptable levels and that the cameras are all positioned properly, recording what they should. The room is soundproof, and Zrok has yet to turn on the audio feed.

Shepard shouts and struggles, pulling at the bindings that secure her to the breeding bench, but even with her advanced cybernetics, she doesn’t have the strength of ten krogan, the force required to break through her restraints.

When a large pair of male varren enter the room, Zrok snorts as Shepard’s movements turn frantic. Ahun and Itz are old hats at this and know exactly what to do. Itz begins licking her cunt immediately, while Ahun licks at her mouth, tongue sinking deeper and deeper until Shepard is clearly nursing on it, loathed to let it go.

Quite by accident Zrok had found out that varren saliva acted as a potent aphrodisiac on humans, that even the most stubborn of humans couldn’t hold out against it. He chuckles as he watches the way Shepard tries to arch her back and thrust back on the thick tongue fucking into her now dripping cunt. He can see her juices flowing down her legs already and knows that it won’t be long before a puddle forms beneath her.

Itz, deciding that his would-be mate is sufficiently ready, wastes no time in draping himself over Shepard’s back, the size difference starling, his head larger than her torso. The tip of Itz’s primary penis is visible only for a moment before his sheath presses snugly between Shepard’s cunt lips. Throwing her head back, Shepard screams at the sudden intrusion, and Ahun takes the given opportunity to shove his cock down her offered throat. Itz and Ahun snarl and vie for position for a moment before they both settle.

The interesting thing about varren that Shepard is quickly learning if the way her body is twitching is anything to go by is that they have two penises, one semi-rigid to release sperm and the other much more tentacles like meant to stimulate the female and encourage her cervix to relax. They don’t hump or thrust like many animals, having adapted thus so to avoid exposing themselves to Tuchanka’s radiation. Instead the penises move themselves, specialized muscles causing the penis to retract then reenter. Most women loved it, saying the speed varren’s cocks could reach was unlike any other species.

Zrok is pleased to note when Shepard stops choking, having learned to breathe through her nose when the cocks in her throat momentarily retreat. Her first orgasm follows soon after and causes Itz to yelp as her body clenches impossibly tight around him. Another orgasm tells Zrok that Shepard’s learned what else is special about varren cocks, the way they swell, slipping past the relaxed cervix and flooding the uterus directly to ensure fertilization.

Ahun is trained to go against his instincts and pulls out, revealing the truly massive size of his cocks as he paints both Shepard and Itz with his release. Shepard licks her lips, and Ahun helps clean her off, letting her suck his tongue clean again and again.

When the console flashes, Zrok smiles. Not only was the varren egg that they’d implanted within her fertilized, it had successfully attached itself to Shepard’s uterus. She is exceeding their wildest expectations.

Job done, Itz pulls out, gives Shepard a cursory lick, and pushing Ahun away from Shepard, exits the room. Eyes fastened on the monitor showing Shepard’s widespread, come-filled cunt, Zrok releases his swollen cocks from his pants. Giving the command, he watches as a flexible tentacle-like robotic arm descends from the ceiling. First it cleans her, then it sinks deep within her uterus and deposits its precious cargo, viable Krogan eggs.

Even with the Genophage cured, with the low number of Korgan women, it would be centuries if not longer before their population recovered. If this experiment proved fruitful, then Zrok hoped to reduce that time significantly.

Finally turning on the sound, Zrok is greeted by the sound of Shepard’s cursing, clearly the aphrodisiac effect of the varren saliva is wearing off already. Signaling Uldirn and Nul, his two most fertile Krogan, they enter the room.

“We thank you for all you’ve done for us Shepard,” Nul says as he rubs his cocks against her face.

“Let me go. When I get out of here, I’ll—”

Shepard breaks off with a scream as a cock that would put a horse to shame sink balls deep into her uterus in one breath stealing thrust. Uldirn’s second cock slides between her slick thighs.

“Not so rough,” Zrok chastises over the speaker.

“Don’t worry, boss. She can take it. How about you undo these bindings and let us have some fun?”

Rolling his eyes, Zrok does as Uldirn asks, knowing that Shepard is no threat to them.

Uldirn pulls out of her, and they quickly maneuver her so that she’s lying on her back. Before Shepard can even protest, she’s filled with cock at both ends. The two huge cocks not within her rub against her torso, and Nul and Uldirn position her arms and legs to best stimulate themselves, thrusting between her breast and the cage of her flesh. Nul tugs on her previously neglected nipples, and they both groan as Shepard immediately orgasms.

Zrok mentally files that bit of information away for future use.

The pace that Nul and Uldirn sets is brutal, but Uldirn was correct: Shepard takes it quite well if the orgasm counter is accurate, now sitting at double digits.

For hours they fuck her, changing positions regularly, making sure that each of their cocks fills her cunt multiple times, their quad testicles fill her to overflowing again and again and again until there isn’t an inch of her skin not covered in cum. Even her hair is matted with the fluid.

When Nul and Uldirn take their leave, Shepard is barely conscious, body still shivering with pleasure, her cunt and cervix gaping wide open, trying and failing to clench closed after being filled so full, stretched for so long.

Zrok masturbates to the lovely image and waits. It’s not long before his monitor pings, indicating fertilization, and his hands speed up along his cocks. “What a beautiful breeder. The Korgan thank you for your service, Shepard,” Zrok grunts as he comes all over his work station, the fluid obscuring the display that shows that all seven eggs have been successfully implanted.


End file.
